


188与家主们的团建活动（六）——群秀

by MGNNXML7FT



Category: 188男团水千丞
Genre: 188男团；水千丞；《娘娘腔》；群秀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGNNXML7FT/pseuds/MGNNXML7FT





	188与家主们的团建活动（六）——群秀

“媳妇儿，你觉得这房间怎么样，不行咱找他们换一个去。”邵群其实觉得这房间还行，毕竟宋居寒也不能太寒碜人。

“不用，我，我觉得很好。”李程秀生怕邵群出去跟别人闹腾，“宋总和何总，安排得非常周到。”

邵群觉得这一天过得还是不错的，没有了正正和茶杯李程秀的目光基本都追随着他，特别是那种被依赖的感觉，邵群每次感受到他的依赖就会更想保护他。

“邵群，你先洗澡吧。”李程秀催着邵群去洗漱，他明天早上想早点起来为大家做早餐。这一天虽然基本都是在玩儿，但是邵群还是想洗澡的，“媳妇儿，今晚就咱们两个人，一起洗吧！”邵群在浴室门口意有所指地看向李程秀。李程秀也知道今晚难得，但是他怕万一有人进来，或者隔壁的人听到，于是支支吾吾道：“我，我不想，今天太累了，想早点休息，邵群，你先洗吧。”邵群本来期待的二人世界彻底泡汤了，主要是李程秀说他累了，邵群便不想让他难受，“好吧，媳妇儿，我马上洗好睡觉。”邵群耷拉着脑袋进了浴室。

李程秀松了一口气，他铺好床后听着浴室里传来的水声突然觉得喉咙有些干，于是他轻轻带上了门准备去茶水间倒杯水。他担心客厅的人已经睡了，所以放轻了脚步，但是走到客厅却没有人，他有些奇怪，但也有一点害怕，所以匆匆走向了茶水间。

茶水间的门居然是关着的，李程秀刚把手放到把手上就隐隐约约听到了何故的声音：“老公...我，我再高一点，这样，老公觉得可以吗？...我想要，老公快来...”李程秀终于明白里面在发生着什么事儿了，他慌慌张张地退了好几步，赶紧跑向了厨房。

李程秀此时整张脸都红透了：何故，何总居然那样叫...那样邀请...李程秀不敢往下想了，刚刚那件事太过于刺激，他体内升起了一股欲望，喉咙更干了。他赶紧倒了杯果汁喝了一口，“嫂子，你怎么在厨房啊？”赵锦辛刚进厨房就看到了李程秀在里面。“啊，我，我，我有点热，就，就想喝，喝点水。”李程秀心跳地特别快，他现在就像做了坏事被抓包的小朋友，低着头紧紧攥着衣角。“那嫂子快回去吧，不然我哥一会儿又要暴躁了。”赵锦辛不紧不慢地摸了两块黄油，李程秀只是瞥见了一眼但是此刻却无暇过问这件事了，他就着赵锦辛的台阶赶紧溜了：“那，那我先，回去了。”说完拿起果汁快速跑上了楼。

他回去刚关上门邵群就打开了浴室门，“哎媳妇儿你怎么跑出去了？”邵群裸露着胸膛，胸前还有未干的水珠，只裹了一条浴巾擦着头发，李程秀整个人都不好了，“我，我去倒了，果汁。”李程秀将果汁放在了桌子上，“我，我去洗澡。”说完整个人迅速钻进了浴室并锁上了门。 

邵群觉得有些莫名其妙，好像李程秀哪里有些不对，可是他也没有生气啊，难不成是看到自己的身材害羞了？邵群喝了一口果汁觉得可能自己想多了，他俩对彼此的身体不能再熟悉了，估计就是今天累的，于是邵群就放心地躺进了被窝里，准备乖乖睡觉了。

也不知道过了多久，邵群都快睡沉了，他听到了窸窸窣窣的声音，他想应该是李程秀洗完澡了，他像往常一样闭着眼睛朝被子里摸过去，摸着摸着邵群突然睁开了眼，他没看错，被子外面确实是光滑的肩膀。

邵群几乎是瞬间就清醒了，他看着李程秀躲躲闪闪不敢看他的眼神，再看看李程秀红的不成样子的脸和耳朵，邵群瞬间就硬了。他喜上心头，摸向李程秀的身体，“媳妇儿，你要是累了不用这样的。”说着在李程秀额头上落下了一个温柔的吻。邵群整个人压在李程秀身上，他能感受到李程秀硬了，身体很烫。“我，我不累。”李程秀腼腆地抚摸着邵群有力的背，仰起脖子吻住了邵群。

邵群这次没有急于攻城略地，只是温柔而不失情色地回应着李程秀，他心里太高兴了，李程秀居然主动了，而且主动脱光了送到自己的床上，这个想法虽然在他们刚重逢的时候邵群就有，但是俩人中间经历了太多事，邵群虽然现在也是这么想的，但是心境已经大不相同，他现在只想好好感受这份来之不易的爱。“媳妇儿，你真的什么都不穿啦！”

李程秀褪下了邵群的内裤，他把两个人的性器握在手里一起撸动，就像邵群以前做的那样，“我，我，邵群，老，老，老公...我想，要你。”李程秀特别小声地说了这么一句话，但是邵群却听清楚了，李程秀居然叫他老公了！邵群此时内心虽然已经汹涌澎湃了，但是他还是控制住了自己，他想把这场性事完全交在李程秀手里，他期待李程秀能更主动：“媳妇儿，你想要什么，说出来，说出来我就给你想要的。”

邵群咬着耳朵一步步诱哄着李程秀，双手在他的臀部揉捏着，李程秀本就情动，此时羞耻心一发作，身体格外敏感，他觉得自己的后穴有些痒，但是邵群要他的说的他实在有些说不出口。于是他的右手摸向了自己的后穴，在即将进入的时候被邵群抓住了，“媳妇儿，你这样可不行啊，你是不是在我不在家的时候自己弄过？”李程秀听到这个赶紧辩道：“没，没有，我没有。”

邵群只把半截手指伸到了李程秀的后穴里，这让李程秀更加难受，他想要更多，于是他扭着屁股让邵群的整根手指都没入了，他想要邵群，太想要了，“乖，媳妇儿，想要老公就说出来，不要害羞。”邵群感受到李程秀的扭动后大发慈悲地慢慢抽插了起来，李程秀觉得后穴稍微有些满足了，可是还不够，他想更快更粗，他也知道邵群今晚铁了心想让他主动，他不禁想到了何总对宋总的那些邀请，只觉得身体更空虚了，于是他便不再那么拘谨了：“老公，唔，我，我想要，你的，大肉棒。”李程秀说完后穴就分泌出了许多液体，似乎在邀请着邵群赶紧进来。

邵群听了之后呼吸一紧，他翻身让李程秀骑在了他身上，李程秀对于这个姿势有些慌乱，他第一次这样看着邵群，这个视角的邵群一张俊脸再加上完美的身材都展露无遗，李程秀的心跳的就跟他第一次见到邵群时一样，邵群还是那样耀眼，只是此时此刻，这个人是他的，是他的爱人。“媳妇儿，你现在觉得舒服吗？”邵群三根手指模拟着性器来回抽插，李程秀两条腿分开跪坐在邵群身上，他看到了自己和邵群的下体，他看到了邵群用力抽插时胳膊上的肌肉与青筋，这一切都让他的快感迅速提升。

邵群的手指不断地刺激着那处敏感，李程秀想要射出来，他握住自己的前端想要撸动，可是邵群却抓住了他的手，“媳妇儿，你这样就能射出来的，我会让你射出来的。”说着狠狠地顶向了那处凸起，李程秀猝不及防，颤抖着射了出来。

他看着那白浊的液体在邵群的小腹上粘腻着，非常羞愧，“我，我，我帮你擦掉。”邵群却握着他的手蘸着他自己的精液抹在了邵群的性器上，“媳妇儿，你试着自己坐上来。”邵群那暗哑的嗓音让李程秀不由自主地听从了邵群的指示，这一切不需要别人教他怎么做，他想让邵群满足，他也想让邵群狠狠的占有他，所以他扶着邵群的性器慢慢坐了下去。

李程秀的后穴现在非常湿滑，李程秀没有控制好力度一下子就坐到了底，他尖叫了一声，之后紧紧捂住了嘴，他不知所措地看向邵群，邵群扶着他的胯上下动作，“媳妇儿，别担心，叫出来，他们听不到，你每次叫出来的时候都特别好听，特别浪。”李程秀羞红了脸，他双手撑在邵群的身侧，配合着邵群手部的动作自己做了起来，他的性器戳到了邵群的小腹，那粘腻的感觉让他既羞愧又兴奋，前后的双重刺激让他又硬了。“老公，嗯...你，你...啊...慢点儿...哈啊...”

邵群自下而上欣赏着李程秀因为高潮而泛红的身体自己动作着，这个画面给邵群的刺激太强烈了。“媳妇儿，再快点。”李程秀听话地加快了速度，大张着嘴呼吸，嘴里发出了缠缠绵绵的呻吟，鼻子上覆着一层薄薄的汗，眼里只剩意乱情迷。这样的李程秀让邵群深深地迷恋，但是他受不了李程秀这样诱惑但是速度却很慢的动作。他把自己的性器拿了出来，让李程秀躺平，身下给他垫了个枕头，李程秀的手无力地抓着邵群的大腿，邵群把李程秀纤细的双腿扛在了肩上，那小口便对着邵群门户大开，邵群狠狠地插了进去，压着李程秀的双腿快速抽插起来。也不知过了多久，李程秀射了出来，邵群直接射在了李程秀的身体里。

两个人洗了个澡相拥而眠。“媳妇儿，你知不知道，其实每次你委婉拒绝我的时候我很伤心，我一直以为爱一个人就会情不自禁地想和他做爱，我觉得我提的次数其实也不多，但是这样你也拒绝我，我总是担心你不爱我，我总是害怕其实就算不是我，换做另外一个人甚至是女人，你也会温柔细心地陪伴他一生，就好像你只是想要一个家，只是想要这个感觉，至于那个对象是谁，你好像并不在意。”

邵群静静地躺着，看着天花板说了这么一大堆话，李程秀本来靠在他肩上，但是听着听着就坐了起来，他不知道邵群为什么会这么想，他对于邵群突然倾诉的不安全感感到非常焦虑，他做的事情让邵群这么担心吗？邵群是一个无论何时都闪着光的人啊，他怎么会因为自己而这样不安呢？

“邵群，我，我没有，不，我不是都可以的。”李程秀一紧张着急就又开始结结巴巴了，“我，不是那样，我，不是和谁都可以，我，是想要家，但我爱你，邵群，我，我平时，不答应你，是怕，正正听到，还，还有，最主要的是，我，我觉得，你的体力，太，太，我怕，我第二天去公司，会迟到，这样，他们就会说你，我，我不想，你被他们说。”李程秀说着说着就快要掉眼泪了，他觉得他和邵群这一路走来太不容易了，邵群是他一生的太阳，他的生命里只有这么一个太阳，也只能有这么一个太阳。他从少年时代就开始追逐着这耀眼的光，到现在，他终于彻底地拥有了他。他怎么会不爱呢，他都爱到深入骨髓，融于血肉了。

邵群把李程秀拽进了怀里紧紧地抱着，“程秀，我知道，我都知道了，我知道你爱我了，我也觉得自己很可笑，总是这么患得患失，可是这大概就是爱情吧，他们都说在爱情里才会患得患失。”邵群轻轻拍着李程秀的后背，“所以，我愿意一辈子都在这患得患失里。”

“我爱你，邵群。”李程秀抬起头吻了吻邵群的下巴。  
“我也爱你，程秀。”邵群在李程秀的额头上落下一个吻。“晚安，媳妇儿。”


End file.
